


An (Almost) Flawless Disguise

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Disguise, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Infantilism, Parody, Random & Short, Shout-outs, Silly, This Is STUPID, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: What if Aquamarine and Topaz tried to infiltrate the Earth differently?





	An (Almost) Flawless Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> The classic trope of tiny characters disguising themselves as babies in media never gets old.

Hmmm, what was something that Earthlings would lower their guards for?

Aquamarine and Topaz (but mostly the former) were doing their research on Homeworld the night before they decided to go to Earth to round up a list of humans. But they didn't want to be seem too suspicious to the humans.

Finally, they came across a something that was just irresistible to Earthlings: babies.

Aquamarine decided to hatch a devious plan.

* * *

Topaz set a basket down on the porch of the Beach House, and after she knocked on the door, she immediately made a run for it and hid out of plain sight.

Pearl opened up the front door and looked around to see if anybody was present. "H-Hello?" Then, she looked downwards.

"Goo goo ga ga?" the 'baby' said in an innocent tone.

Inside the basket, there was a blanket-covered, blue-haired, round-faced 'infant'. She wearing a blue baby bonnet on her head, a dark blue onesie on her body, and was holding a makeshift rattle in her hand. And for some odd reason, she had a teardrop-shaped 'tattoo' on her left cheek.

Taped to the basket was a note that said, "Adopt me!".

 _SLAM!_ went the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
